Baby Boom
is the eleventh episode of the second season and the 21st overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary When an RV crashes into Station 19, the team races against the clock to save lives and secure the building's compromised structure. Meanwhile, a surprise delivery arrives at reception. Full Summary Andy breaks through a wall and Maya carries Aimee out through it. She's reunited with her father and she asks if they're lady firefighters. They say that they are. Back at the Aid Car, Andy and Maya talk about how they love busting through walls and want to bust through more things. Ryan thanks them for their quick response. Maya asks if he's coming over after shift for a booty call with Andy. Maya says booty calls happen. She starts to ramble, but Ryan says it's not a given that he'll be over. Andy says she might have plans anyway. They act like it's not a big deal at all. Maya says booty can just be booty. No feelings. No complications. Maya walks away and Ryan says he might be over. Andy says she might be busy. Ben exercises and studies for Medic One. Dean's doing sit-ups to get his aggravations out before dinner with his parents. Dean said Sullivan was chill when he asked for a half-day off, so it might be a good time to tell him about Medic One. Ben's not sure he's ready because Sullivan already thinks he's a tourist. Ben has to catch him in a really, really good mood to get his approval. Sullivan then comes in laughing. He says Ben looks tense and says boxing always helps him loosen up. Sullivan punches the pads at Ben holds them. After seeing Ripley through the window, he catches Ben in the gut. Sullivan says he hasn't had a sparring partner in a long time and Ben has potential. He just needs to work on it. Travis tells Vic that Ripley just arrived, calling him her naked man-friend. Vic pulls him aside and tries to tell him that she wasn't supposed to tell him, but he interrupts and tells her how nice it is to have her back. She tries to tell him again, but he's distracted by a nearby bag, which he thinks just moved. She says it's just a bag, but then it moves again. Vic unzips the bag, though Travis thinks they should just call animal control. Inside, Vic finds a baby. Travis calls outside and asks if anyone lost a baby. There's a note asking them to find the baby a good home. Vic's never had one before and Travis says they're not very common. Travis starts a checkup while Vic holds the baby. Ripley comes by and says the baby is cute and coos over it. Travis asks if he has any kids and he says he doesn't. Ripley then leaves and Travis marvels again on how hot Ripley is. He goes to get a thermometer, leaving Vic with the baby. Maya asks Andy if she's really okay with Ryan doing stuff with other people even though they're doing stuff with each other. Andy says they're grownups. Maya tries to ask about a hypothetical, but they're interrupted by Vic asking if either of them wants a baby. They quickly make excuse and make themselves scarce. Maya runs into Jack and says they need to talk. Maya says she doesn't do things behind people's backs and what happened between them was a one-time thing. He says okay, but that's a shame. She says she's also going to tell Andy. He says that's fine. He might be worried if he were Maya, but he and Andy haven't been a thing in a long time. Jack then gets called away by Dean. Jack says Andy will probably be fine. Maya pretends she's not worried. Andy enters the beanery and tells Travis and Ben she's hiding from the baby, which surprises Travis. They're little squishy miracles. Babies love him. Pruitt comes in and says he's just dropping stuff off. Reggie told him it's easier to weed through things now than after he's moved. It's stuff for Andy. Travis pulls out a salsa costume and he and Ben pick fun at her. Andy wants them to put it all away. Pruitt says Reggie told him it would probably be tough for Andy. Andy thinks Reggie is just angling for the commission. Vic comes in and asks if someone else will hold the baby. She hands the baby to Pruitt so she can sort through Andy's box. There's a letter in there from past Andy to future Andy. Andy tells them to get their hands off her memories and tries to pull the box away, but they all freeze when they hear a loud crash from the barn. They leave Pruitt to go investigate. They all find an RV crashed into the barn. They grab their gear and get started, checking on the driver stabilizing the structure. Andy goes to check the driver and Ellie, a child, steps out and apologizes. Ellie says her mom is shaking and won't stop. Andy leads her away to get her checked out. Ripley comes in and tells them to stay calm and they can handle it. He calls dispatch to report the situation, which has de-stabilized the structure of the barn. Andy tries to calm Ellie down as she examines her. She asks after her mom. Inside the RV, Maya and Ben are trying to get her mother to stop seizing. Travis is disconnecting the batteries and propane tanks so the RV is no longer a hazard. Andy gives Ellie an update on her mom and asks if she has a history of epilepsy. Ellie doesn't think so. Andy moves Ellie farther away from the situation. Ellie's mom is still seizing, but they've almost got a way to get her out of the RV. Ripley says the ambulance is eight minutes away, so they have to keep her stable for eight minutes. Dean is cooking for his family. He says his family is not normal. They're judgmental. Jack says he'd take judgmental parents over no parents. Dean calls him out for using the orphan card. There's a knock at the door. Before he answers, Dean tells Jack not to talk about work. Dean introduces Jack to his parents and his sister. They brought wine. Jack says he'll whip up a sangria. Yemi, Dean's sister, is impressed that he cooked, kind of. She admits that she missed him. Ifeya, his mother, notes that Dean remembered her favorite cheese. Bill tells Jack how fancy the wine is and says they drink it as is. Ellie's mom is still seizing. Maya can't get an IV in because she's moving so much. Ben says they can use a bone gun only as a last resort because the pain alone can knock you out. Travis almost has the structure stable. Ripley says USAR's a minute away and he hopes the walls aren't compromised. Andy notices that Ellie's diabetic and checks her pump. Her blood sugar is 108, within normal range. Ellie's still worried about her mom, who is still seizing. Vic tells her they're getting her mom medicine to help her. Ben's trying to put a line in her neck, which is risky. He gets the needle in and they push medicine. She stop seizing finally. Andy asks Ellie about her travels. They're camping. Ellie's mom said it would help. Search and Rescue has arrived and Ripley directs them to the barn. Pruitt asks how he can help, but Ripley says he's good on baby duty. Travis helps Ripley erect a beam to hold up the structure. Once it's in place, Ripley asks about Travis's cycling. Travis says it's good exercise, but Vic doesn't enjoy it as much. Travis invites Ripley to join them. Ripley thinks it's weird and then realizes that Travis is Vic's best friend, the one she told. Ripley goes to get more supplies. Dean asks Yemi about law school. Ifeya answers that it's ongoing. She's slipped to second in her class. Ifeya is less than thrilled at that and at Dean's restored antique fire hose. Yemi likes the view, but Ifeya's not impressed. She's seasick from the movement, even though Dean assures her it doesn't move. Dean quietly tells Jack his mom will always find a crack in the armor to get to someone. Andy checks Ellie's gums to see if her braces cut them. She shares her own experience with braces. Her dad used it as an excuse to confiscate her Halloween candy. Ellie's dad is gone. Her parents had her practice saying out loud that her parents are getting divorced. The ambulance service arrives. They get ready to load her up, but she starts seizing again. Meds aren't working. She pulls her own line out while seizing, which causes her to bleed. Ellie tries to run for her mom, but Andy holds her back. She's not responding to the medication anymore. Ben says they'll know more at the hospital, but lots of things can cause seizures, including stress. Ellie says all she does is stress her mom out. They can't get a new IV in and the ambulance service won't transport her like that. They can't take her themselves because the doors won't go up. They have to stabilize her there first. The patient's arm swings out and hits Vic in her face. Vic leaves to take a breath. Sullivan wants to use the bone gun, but Ben isn't ready to give up yet. Ellie hears about the bone gun and freaks out, so Andy shows her up to the conference room. Pruitt has called DCFS and hands the baby off to Vic with instructions to keep him calm and get him to sleep if possible. Ripley comes through asking someone to call USAR for more resources. Vic rants to him about having to keep the baby. Ripley goes to call himself. Travis comes through and Vic hands him the baby and tells him to get the baby to sleep. The baby starts crying as Vic walks away. Bill tells the story of how he and Ifeya met. They met when they were 22. She starts to dig into Dean for not being married and not having a "real" career. Jack tries to defend Dean, but Ifeya says it's a noble job for someone like Jack who doesn't have options like Dean. Yemi then announces that she wants to move out. Everyone is stunned into silence. Ellie says the trip was supposed to be silly and fun, but now bad things are happening. They can still see the team working on her mom. Andy asks Ellie if she wants to go through the box of Andy's old stuff, but Ellie's just worried about her mom. It's been almost four minutes seizing, so Ben finally agrees to use the bone gun. They get the line in and she stops seizing once they get the meds in. They quickly load her up and Vic calls for Andy to bring Ellie so they can go. Andy tries to go into the conference room, but Ellie has locked the door. She doesn't want to go with her mom because she keeps messing things up. Ellie then collapses to the floor. Andy calls for them to transport her mom without her and bring a jump bag up. Andy then tries to open the door and eventually uses a fire extinguisher to break the glass. Andy things Ellie's blood sugar crashed. Her pump still reads 108, making Andy think it was broken in the crash. If it's been pumping insulin in, her blood sugar could be low. She preps D50, but Vic says it could also a head injury. They check her sugar and it's low, so they give her D50 and she wakes up. Ellie says she hates camping. Vic goes to get her orange juice. Vic tries to update Ripley, but he brushes her off. He's upset with her for telling Travis. He doesn't want to talk to her about it at the station, so he leaves. Sullivan and Ben stand over the baby. Ben starts to change the diaper. Sullivan thought he'd have a few kids by this point and be good at diapers. Ben says kids can creep up on you. Tuck came along with Miranda and Ben can't imagine his life without him. Every decision you make, you think about your kid and your family first. The diaper is changed, but the baby pees immediately, so they have to start over. Ben goes to find another diaper. He calls Maya to come take the baby for him, but she immediately shuts it down, so Sullivan takes the baby. Ellie starts crying when she gets the orange juice, saying she can't do it herself. She can't handle what's happening. Andy asks if she ever stole a plane ticket. She talks about going to New York to get her dad back. She goes in the box and shows Ellie the letter she wrote to herself as the punishment for what she did. It's a list of things she's afraid of. Past Andy says hi from Ryan. Andy asks Ellie if she wants to talk more about what's scaring her, but Ellie doesn't. Ifeya is still upset with her children. She's threatening to cut Yemi off like they did Dean. Dean finally stands up for himself and Jack. Ifeya asks to talk to Dean privately. Travis is trying to un-wedge the RV. Vic is upset with him for talking to Ripley. As Travis removes a piece of metal from the RV, something starts to leak inside. Vic wants to know what Travis said. Inside the RV, a cell phone sparks. Vic leaves and Travis tells everyone not to touch the RV until he gets back. Sullivan brings the baby to check in with Andy and Ellie. The baby is sleeping. Just then, the RV explodes in the barn, shattering the glass and knocking them all over. Sullivan is giving instructions over the radio as they work to put out the fires. Maya steps in to take the baby so he can go help. Dean tells his mother that firefighting is more than just a job to him. It's family, friends, it's home. As he talks, we see Sullivan and Ripley leading people to safety and the other firefighters putting out the fire. Dean says his job is his meaning in a way working for her never could be. It's important work. He doesn't do it to piss her off. It started like that, but it's not like that anymore. She doesn't think it's silly to want him settled down, but they value different things. Dean says they can cut him off, but not to take their anger at him out on Yemi. She deserves the same support they gave him. He's negotiating with her, which she recognizes. Maya speaks to the baby, saying it's condescending the way most people talk to babies. She explains to the baby how the fire started. The baby sees a stuffed bear, but Maya says he doesn't need that because he's tough. Her phone rings and she tells the baby she needs to take it. She tells Jack what he's missing. Jack says things with Dean's family are weird too. He doesn't want to pretend that them having sex never happened. She's worried about her friendship with Andy. Jack doesn't care what anyone else thinks. He has to be true to himself. She says it won't happen again, them. Then she says she has to go because she has a baby and hangs up on him. Maya asks the baby why Jack thinks it might happen again. She thinks it might happen again, too, but she doesn't want to hurt Andy. She knows she needs to tell Andy. She says the baby is the perfect listener. Ellie asks Andy what if it happens again. Andy says she'll get help. She did it today. Even though she wrecked the fire station, it worked out okay. Ellie's mom always takes care of her, and Ellie wonders what if her mom needs her to take care of her. Andy says she'll be great at it. Ellie then gets in the ambulance. She asks Andy if they'll let her drive and she says not a chance. Vic and Ripley fight and Vic apologizes for telling Travis. He then asks if it's only Travis. Vic admits that Jack also knows. Vic thinks she's Ripley's dirty little secret, but he says he keeps taking risks to be with her. Vic says they're both taking risks. Ripley says there are consequences for both of them if they're exposed. They start to fight, but Vic says the conversation needs to end. Ripley says he'll go before he says something he can't take back. Ben treats Sullivan's minor injuries. Sullivan asks Ben what's on his mind. Ben tells him about Medic One. Sullivan says their patient wouldn't have pulled through without him there. As much as he'd like to keep Ben, he can't hold him back. He tells Ben he has his support. He understands that you have to do what it takes for your family. Sullivan then tells him to rest up because nest time, they're kickboxing. Rachel Del Río arrives for take the baby. Maya is annoyed by her baby talk and hands the baby over and leaves. Travis asks what'll happen to the baby. Rachel says she has some amazing families on her radar. He'll be just fine. She asks if they want to say goodbye. They take turns saying bye to the baby. Travis hands her the duffle the baby came in. As she goes to leave, Maya re-appears. She shakes the baby's hand and gives him a stuffed animal, saying it was really great to meet him and wishing him luck. Dean, Yemi, and Jack sit on the deck and talk about Dean's parents. He tells Yemi that she'll get the same support Dean got himself. In exchange, he's going on some dates she's setting up. Yemi can't wait for their next family dinner. Jack asks about that and Dean says he's an honorary Miller now. Pruitt is packing and having trouble making decisions. Reggie knocks and then comes in. She brought boxes and champagne to celebrate closing. She got intel on his new neighbors. He tells her how overwhelmed he is by everything. She helps him decide. He grabs out the mug and they pop the champagne. Travis, Vic, Maya, and Andy are looking for a bar. Vic is upset and needs a drink. Maya notices Andy playing with the letter. She says there's something about it she can't shake. Vic finally finds the bar and she and Travis go inside. Maya tries to talk to Andy about Jack, but Andy thinks she wants her to put the letter away. She tells Maya she wrote about Ryan, which she thinks is weird. Maya then spots Ryan with a woman. Andy wonders if Ryan is supposed to be one of her constants. Ryan walks up to them and introduces Andy to Jenna Matson as his friend. Cast S192x11AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x11BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x11RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x11JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x11VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x11RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x11TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x11DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x11MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x11PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x11Reggie.png|Reggie S192x11LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x11IfeyaMiller.png|Ifeya Miller S192x11BillMiller.png|Bill Miller S192x11YemiMiller.png|Yemi Miller S192x11Ellie.png|Ellie S192x11JennaMatson.png|Jenna Matson S192x11RachelDelRio.png|Rachel Del Río S192x11William.png|William S192x11EMT.png|EMT S192x11Aimee.png|Aimee Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Reggie *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Barbara Eve Harris as Ifeya Miller *Jeffrey D. Sams as Bill Miller *Birgundi Baker as Yemi Miller *Kyla-Drew as Ellie Co-Starring *Sarah Oh as Jenna *Keylor Leigh as Rachel *Emanuel Borria as William *Corey Dorris as EMT *Audrey Lynn as Aimee Rescues House Fire While responding to a fire, Andy and Maya broke through a wall to retrieve Aimee. Abandoned Baby While talking, Travis and Vic noticed a duffle bag in the entryway was moving. Vic opened it and found a baby with a note asking them to find a good home. Travis checked the baby out to confirm he was healthy and then called DCFS. Rachel Del Río came to pick him up. RV Crash The crew of station 19 were shocked when a large crashing noice came from the barn. They found an RV crashed through the side of the building. Ellie, a child, stepped out of the driver's seat. Her mother had started seizing and she tried to help, but ended up running into a building. Travis disconnected the fuel line of the vehicle and they worked to get her mother to stop seizing. After at least eight minutes, they were still unable to get her still enough to start an IV. They were also working to stabilize the building so it wouldn't collapse around them. While waiting for the private ambulance to arrive, Ben was able to place an IV in her neck and she stopped seizing. Andy, meanwhile, checked on Ellie, a type-1 diabetic. Search and Rescue arrived and helped with the stabilization. When the ambulance arrived, she started seizing again and pulled out her IV. The private ambulance company wouldn't take her while she was seizing, so they used a bone drill to give her medicine through her bone marrow. Then they put her in the ambulance just as her daughter collapsed in the conference room. They believed her insulin pump was malfunctioning and gave her too much insulin. When they confirmed that, they gave her glucose and she woke up. After she was stable, a broken cell phone on the RV sparked an explosion, causing additional damage and slightly injuring Sullivan. Music "Good Things" - Anna Graceman "Coffee Jam" - Laurence Cottle "Don't You Worry" - Kat Meoz Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.44 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills S192x11-1.jpg S192x11-2.jpg S192x11-3.jpg S192x11-4.jpg S192x11-5.jpg S192x11-6.jpg S192x11-7.jpg S192x11-8.jpg S192x11-9.jpg S192x11-10.jpg S192x11-11.jpg S192x11-12.jpg S192x11-13.jpg S192x11-14.jpg S192x11-15.jpg S192x11-16.jpg S192x11-17.jpg S192x11-18.jpg S192x11-19.jpg S192x11-20.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x11BTS1.jpg S192x11BTS2.jpg S192x11BTS3.jpg S192x11BTS4.jpg S192x11BTS5.jpg S192x11BTS6.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes